


i want you now, tomorrow won't do, there's a yearning inside and it's showing through

by will_p



Series: sweetest perfection [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: (no actual mpreg in the fic), Alpha Edoardo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Lauro, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Scenting, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Spooning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Si rende conto che non gli viene naturale, fare l'alpha, mentre Lauro sembra nato per trascinare vittime innocenti nella sua tana per farne quello che vuole. C'è un motivo se mezzo mondo è convinto che Achille Lauro non sia altro che un alpha di borgata, grande e grosso e delinquente, e che invece lui sia... qualcosa, un beta, un omega, è già tanto quando beccano il suo nome.Per fortuna a lui non frega un emerito cazzo di tutta questa storia, mentre Lauro ne è perversamente divertito. È solo questione di tempo prima che si lasci sfuggire in qualche intervista che, quando Achille Lauro trascina la sua vittima innocente nella sua tana, è per cavalcarlo finché non sviene.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: sweetest perfection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	i want you now, tomorrow won't do, there's a yearning inside and it's showing through

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p) in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 



> Perché ogni fandom si merita una omegaverse e QUALCUNO doveva pur farlo. È uno spudorato auto-fill al [Lauredo Prompt Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme), scritto approfittando anche del prompt _omegaverse!AU_ del [Ballo degli Universi](https://www.landedifandom.net/vilifest-contest-ballo-degli-universi/) all'interno del [#VILIFEST – Festivàl per fanwork vilipendianti su persone reali non di nostra proprietà (cit.)](https://www.landedifandom.net/vilifest/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).
> 
> Metto le mani avanti dicendo che queste fic in realtà non sarebbero il mio genere e questa è la prima che scrivo, quindi siete avvisati. Se nemmeno voi siete pratici di omegaverse, siete avvisati anche che ci sono una sfilza di belle cose quali autolubrificazione, knotting, gente che va in calore e discussioni sulla possibilità di mpreg (ma niente mpreg in questa fic).
> 
> E se non sapete cosa sono alcuni di quei termini, vi prego cercateli su google.
> 
> Titolo @ _I Want You Now_ \- Depeche Mode, su prezioso consiglio di Sun ♥

Lauro è l'unico omega che conosca che diventa _meno_ appiccicoso man mano che il calore si avvicina.

È quello che lo allerta ogni volta, ancor prima del suo profumo. Il fatto è che si toccano già così tanto che si nota subito: basta che Lauro si appoggi a un muro quando c’è la sua spalla libera e pronta che lo aspetta e bam, l’istinto di Edo scatta sull’attenti.

Gliel’aveva spiegato, una volta, in un momento di lucidità esausta mentre se ne stavano sazi e sudati a riprendere fiato, il nodo di Edo ancora saldamente stretto dentro di lui. Ha paura che se lo toccasse non si staccherebbe più, gli aveva confessato, con un sorriso stanco mezzo nascosto dietro la curva di una spalla mentre Edo gli accarezzava i capelli scomposti sulla fronte. Bastano le prime avvisaglie del calore a fargli venire voglia di infilarsi tra le braccia di Edo e non uscirne più, così si fa violenza e si tiene lontano, carico di energia nervosa che non sa dove sfogare perché tra tour e studio e viaggi non c'è mai modo di fare un nido decente, finendo per far impazzire chiunque.

 _Ti amo anche quando sei insopportabile_ , gli aveva detto Edo, abbracciandolo più stretto, e Lauro aveva protestato indignato ma gli aveva anche offerto il collo, i segni dell’ultimo morso ancora rossi e arrabbiati sulla nuca, e lui non aveva potuto fare altro che tornare a passarci la lingua sopra per farsi perdonare.

Quindi il calore si avvicina e Lauro si mette a distanza di sicurezza, si lancia in tre nuovi progetti contemporaneamente facendo un po’ piangere il manager, ed Edo aspetta, anche quando ogni cellula del suo corpo gli urla di caricarsi Lauro in spalla e andare a chiudersi in camera da letto.

Lauro ha bisogno dei suoi tempi, dei suoi spazi, ed Edo aspetta. D’altronde è nato per seguire i suoi ritmi.

E poi, quando finalmente il calore esplode, Lauro gli salta addosso come una tigre.

(Si rende conto che non gli viene naturale, fare l'alpha, mentre Lauro sembra nato per trascinare vittime innocenti nella sua tana per farne quello che vuole. C'è un motivo se mezzo mondo è convinto che Achille Lauro non sia altro che un alpha di borgata, grande e grosso e delinquente, e che invece lui sia... qualcosa, un beta, un omega, è già tanto quando beccano il suo nome.

Per fortuna a lui non frega un emerito cazzo di tutta questa storia, mentre Lauro ne è perversamente divertito. È solo questione di tempo prima che si lasci sfuggire in qualche intervista che, quando Achille Lauro trascina la sua vittima innocente nella sua tana, è per cavalcarlo finché non sviene.) 

Questa volta sono a casa, hanno appena finito di incidere l’ultimo pezzo del disco, e non ci sono ancora interviste in programma nemmeno per telefono, per cui è una specie di miracolo. Edo sa, in teoria, che potrebbero _programmare_ certe cose, che ci sono app per tenere il conto delle settimane, che potrebbero _segnarselo su un calendario_ , come l’antichi, ma nessuno dei due è il tipo. Sono troppo impegnati con la musica, troppo poco seri per tutto il resto, sarebbe solo un accollo e non gli serve, anche se forse alla lunga li aiuterebbe.

E poi c’è un certo brivido dell’ignoto a non sapere mai quanto sono vicini al precipizio.

Lauro ha un odore _fantastico_ da tutta la settimana. Sa di zucchero caramellato e sigarette, di nervi tesi e sesso, ed Edo è così contento che nessuno gli abbia mai chiesto di descrivere quel profumo perché non saprebbe da dove iniziare. È Lauro che mette in fila le parole, che tira fuori quei pensieri che lui non sa nemmeno di avere; lui è soltanto quello che impazzisce lentamente mentre l’aria si satura di feromoni.

Pazienza, Edo. Pazienza.

Non è ancora il momento giusto.

Il momento giusto, a quanto pare, sono le quattro di pomeriggio mentre sta accordando la chitarra.

S’è alzato presto perché _qualcuno_ deve svegliarsi per mettere fuori la spazzatura, e a quel punto al diavolo, tanto vale iniziare la giornata. Lauro era rimasto a letto, con la faccia schiacciata nel cuscino come un bambino, ma non ci aveva fatto particolarmente caso. La sera prima era rimasto in piedi a scrivere fino a chissà quando, persino dopo che lui aveva mollato la consolle per crollare a letto, e non gli era passato nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello di svegliarlo. Anzitutto perché chi c’ha voglia di sentirlo che si lamenta, ma soprattutto perché è raro vederlo dormire così tranquillo.

Non riposa mai abbastanza, l’idiota, e se per una volta riesce a farsi una dormita decente, non sarà di certo Edo a disturbarlo.

(La cosa, naturalmente, è la stessa a ruoli invertiti. Forse un giorno riusciranno a fare una vita normale con dei ritmi decenti, ma Edo spera de mori’ prima.)

Per cui ha fatto colazione all’alba di mezzogiorno, ha perso un po’ di tempo su instagram, si è messo a sistemare una base e siccome non tornava qualcosa ha tirato fuori la chitarra, per provare un giro, ma in qualche giorno che non la toccava le corde si sono suicidate e quindi c’è bisogno di accordarla, e… 

Ed è a quel punto, mentre cerca di aggiustare quel rognosissimo sol, che Lauro spalanca la porta con un colpo secco.

Non è il tonfo della porta contro il muro, che registra a mala pena; non è la piega rigida delle sue spalle, tese attorno alle orecchie a fare su e giù con il suo respiro affannato; non è lo sguardo che gli lancia, quasi sorpreso, come se proprio lui si fosse appena accorto del problema per ultimo.

È l’odore, intossicante, _urgente_ , che lo colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco.

Edo lascia cadere la chitarra a terra.

(C’è un tappeto, per fortuna. Forse. In questo istante, gli riesce difficile fregarsene.)

“Vieni qua,” dice Lauro, la voce bassa e ruvida come se non parlasse da mesi. Edo è già a metà stanza prima che apra bocca.

Gemono entrambi, quando lo bacia, un po’ sorpresa un po’ sollievo, perché è _così tanto_ che non si toccano. Lauro gli si scioglie addosso, bocca morbida e famelica, mani dritte a scompigliargli i capelli, ed Edo si rende conto che se non fosse per lui - se non fosse per lo stipite della porta contro cui sono finiti - Lauro non sarebbe rimasto in piedi.

Già così rischiano di finire per terra. Già così sarebbe meglio spostarsi verso il letto.

Edo lo spinge più forte contro il muro, gli artiglia il bacino, e quando Lauro s’inarca tutto per salirgli in braccio e stringere le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, gli sfugge un ringhio soddisfatto, di gola, mentre se lo carica meglio addosso e gli succhia un labbro tra i denti.

Lauro trattiene il fiato, si schiaccia tutto contro di lui, ed Edo lascia andare la sua bocca, già col respiro corto, per dedicarsi al suo collo.

Il profumo lì è incredibile, essenza di Lauro distillata, ancora dolce di sonno e appena incrinata dalle prime note pungenti del calore. Ci preme sopra la bocca, poi i denti, poi la lingua, mentre Lauro stringe le braccia alle sue spalle e le gambe attorno alla sua vita e gli si struscia addosso come un ragazzino disperato, già duro e bollente e _cazzo aspetti Edoa’, portame a letto, ho bisogno -_

Edo lo morde, piano, tra gola e spalla, per ricordargli chi comanda.

Poi da bravo gli afferra il culo e lo porta di peso fino al letto sfatto.

Ci sono circa seimila cuscini sul materasso, accumulati amorevolmente da Lauro nei giorni passati, che volano via quando ci cadono sopra di peso, le mani di Lauro a tirare insistenti i vestiti mentre quelle di Edo sono impegnate a massaggiare ogni centimetro delle sue cosce nude.

“Andiamo, porca puttana,” dice Lauro, strattonandogli la maglietta finché non è costretto a fermarsi e toglierla o venire strozzato. “Sai quant’è che aspetto -”

“Dieci minuti?” Sorride, abbassandosi a mordicchiargli un orecchio. “Non te sei manco tolto il pigiama.”

“Fanculo,” soffia Lauro, e gli piazza una mano sul pacco facendogli tirare un respiro coi denti. “Senti chi parla.”

La verità è che gli è venuto duro appena l’ha visto stagliato nel vano della porta come una furia, appena ha sentito il suo odore e ha pensato _cazzo_ e _finalmente_ e _mio_. La verità è che non deve nemmeno dirlo, perché il sorrisetto compiaciuto di Lauro sa già tutto.

“Perché, te dispiace?” gli mormora a lato del collo, la calma nella sua voce tradita dal tragitto irrequieto delle sue mani lungo i fianchi di Lauro dentro e fuori la maglia - che, realizza all’improvviso, sentendosi la gola secca, è una delle sue.

Lauro, invece di rispondere, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia quasi di cattiveria. È un po’ troppo brusco, con un po’ troppi denti, ed Edo geme e gli si schiaccia addosso e si lascia imprigionare, dalle sue mani sulle guance, dalle gambe tornate a cingergli la vita, dall’odore che sente quasi sul fondo della lingua.

Forse è questo il suo momento preferito di ogni calore. L’orlo del precipizio, quando il desiderio gli stringe la pancia come una mano che affonda dentro lo stomaco ma non sono ancora persi, non del tutto.

Poi si stacca con uno schiocco che gli riecheggia nelle labbra e Lauro lo guarda con questi due occhi scurissimi, impossibili, brillanti ma ancora lucidi, senza la nebbia del bisogno a coprirli, ed è _questo_ che lo distrugge. Quel desiderio tutto suo, dolorosamente umano, che gli ricorda che non è qui per sbaglio, che non è solo un alpha di comodo.

Che Lauro, in questo momento, vuole _lui_.

E il suo autocontrollo si incrina, lasciando spazio all'istinto.

Lauro è _fradicio_ , anche da sopra i boxer, ma Edo fa appena in tempo a toccarlo di sfuggita prima di essere buttato di schiena sul letto perché Lauro deve spogliarsi. Via la maglia, via tutto il resto, e l’odore che si sprigiona dalla pelle libera di Lauro è un pugno in faccia che fa ruggire qualcosa nel petto di Edo, possesso e desiderio e voglia di _marchiare_. Non si rende nemmeno conto di essersi alzato sui gomiti finché Lauro non lo spinge di nuovo giù, inchiodandogli i polsi al materasso, per poi salirgli a cavalcioni nudo e glorioso, con le guance rosse e lo sguardo febbrile, le cosce umide che sfiorano come una tortura i fianchi di Edo.

Edo prova a invocare il suo nome, ma esce solo un lamento, basso e patetico, e non gliene importa nemmeno. Tutta quella pelle morbida e inebriante in bella mostra di fronte a lui come una provocazione ed Edo vorrebbe soltanto liberarsi e morderla, affondarci i denti ancora e ancora fino a lasciare segni più indelebili dell’inchiostro, poi baciarli e leccarli e prendere in bocca il cazzo di Lauro, dritto e arrossato e già umido in punta, che ondeggia sotto i suoi occhi mentre Lauro si mette comodo.

Lauro sorride come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero e gli lascia andare un polso, a sorpresa, ma solo per prendergli il cazzo, tenerlo fermo, e calarsi sopra di lui in un unico affondo affamato.

Edo trattiene il fiato, tutta l’aria risucchiata via dai polmoni, mentre Lauro getta il capo all’indietro e viene, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito pornografico, ancor prima di aver toccato il suo bacino.

“ _Lauro_ , Cristo,” ansima, senza il coraggio di muovere un muscolo per non rovinare la visione.

Lauro riprende fiato per due, tre secondi, respiri profondi che gli scuotono il petto e le spalle, poi lascia ricadere la testa in avanti e lo fissa con uno sguardo che è tutta pupilla, liquido e disperato. Si tira su sulle ginocchia, si riabbassa di scatto, ed Edo punta i piedi al materasso per reggere le sue spinte.

È sempre così, al primo picco del calore, ed è tutto Lauro. Edo non ha mai avuto altri compagni, non _così_ , ma tutte le storie che sente sono diverse, di omega docili e sottomessi, pronti a farsi fare di tutto pur di essere soddisfatti. Con Lauro è un’altra cosa - Lauro sa quello che vuole e _prende_ , senza farsi scrupoli, e lui sa che un bravo alpha protesterebbe a un trattamento del genere, ma chi ha mai seguito le regole?

Lauro gli ha piantato una mano sul petto, dritta sopra il cuore, e la mano libera di Edo corre subito a toccarlo. Il cazzo di Lauro è ancora rigido e gonfio, come se non fosse venuto appena attimi prima, ma Edo lo ignora, affondando le dita attorno al suo bacino, dove la sua pancia morbida incontra l’incavo delle ossa. Lo stringe e lo asseconda, mentre Lauro lo sovrasta con affondi lenti, come per prendere meglio le misure, un labbro stretto tra i denti mentre lo fissa, ed Edo vorrebbe soltanto morderlo al posto suo.

Sta un po’ impazzendo, a non sbatterlo contro il letto e scoparlo fino a farlo piangere, ma ne vale la pena per il modo in cui inarca la schiena quando una spinta verso il basso colpisce il punto perfetto, stringendosi tutto attorno al suo cazzo in una maniera che gli fa serrare i denti e scattare i fianchi in avanti.

“Sta’ fermo,” ansima Lauro, dandogli uno schiaffetto al mento. Edo sorride, punta i calcagni, dà una spinta deliberata contro tempo.

“Muoviti te,” dice, e Lauro si china a baciarlo e lo accontenta.

È un altro ritmo, ora, un’altra canzone. Lauro lo cavalca con scatti bruschi, veloci e profondi, sdraiato su di lui come una pelle d’orso, petto contro petto e gomiti affondati ai lati della sua testa. Edo lo stringe, gli graffia la schiena, con una mano gli culla il viso mentre con l’altra scende verso il suo culo, saggia, strizza, passa le dita dove sono uniti per sentire Lauro trattenere il fiato nella sua bocca.

Lauro si tira su, in tutta la sua gloria, e inizia a toccarsi mentre rimbalza sopra il suo cazzo.

“Daje, che cazzo aspetti,” sospira, una mano che scorre rapida tra le gambe, le dita dell’altra che trovano e strizzano un capezzolo, mentre Edo stritola le lenzuola e lo schiocco umido dei loro fianchi riempie la stanza. “Più forte, lo voglio senti’, andiamo -”

È abbastanza ( _è troppo_ ) per Edo. Lo prende per la vita e lo butta di lato, con Lauro che dà un lamento _devastato_ quando esce da lui, e in un secondo gli è sopra, a parti invertite, a baciarlo e strusciarsi tra le sue gambe, il cazzo umido di umori contro quello ancora macchiato d’orgasmo di Lauro.

“Puttanella,” mormora dolcemente tra un bacio e l’altro, in bocca poi sul mento poi sul collo, dove l’odore lo fa impazzire e _deve_ mordere, almeno un pochino, giusto per sentire la pelle cedere sotto i denti. “Tutta ‘sta scena e poi -”

“Me devi scopa’,” sbotta, baciandolo con forza per poi mollarlo e divincolarsi, voltarsi, mettersi in ginocchio. “Me devi mette incinta, Edoa’, voglio sentitte _in gola_ -”

Edo fa un verso tremendo, viscerale, e si stende su di lui per affondare il viso nel suo collo. Lo sa che prende la pillola, lo sa che è il calore a parlare, ma _l’immagine_ , Cristo, Lauro con il pancione e i suoi, i _loro_ bambini -

Gli raddrizza i fianchi e poi lo penetra con tre dita, un po’ per il gusto di vederlo tremare sotto di sé, un po’ per sentirlo bagnato e pronto per lui. Non lo lascia andare e lo tiene aperto con la punta delle dita, spalancato, e quando gli entra dentro il corpo di Lauro lo accoglie come se tornasse a casa, e finiscono entrambi piegati in avanti in un gemito rotto.

“La’ -” ansima, con la fronte tra le sue scapole, e Lauro inarca la schiena e si stringe tutto attorno a lui e ordina “ _Più forte_ ,” e per Edo è finita.

Si alza dal suo collo e inizia a _fotterlo_ , come una macchina, come un animale, mentre Lauro si contorce e ansima e impreca sotto di lui, troppo debole per tenere la testa sollevata dal letto ma non per andargli incontro in spinte sconnesse, per cercare di prenderlo dentro ancora più a fondo, solo un altro pochino. Le sue mani trovano quelle di Lauro tra le lenzuola e le stringono, intrecciando le dita, e lui lo copre dalle spalle alle caviglie mentre si perde in lui spinta dopo spinta.

Edo sente il piacere crescere, nella pancia, nel cazzo, e sa che è solo questione di tempo prima che il nodo li leghi insieme. Torna al collo di Lauro, con baci a bocca aperta che gli fanno stringere più forte le sue mani, e strizza gli occhi per trattenere l’inevitabile.

“Lauro -” tenta, e tanto basta - Lauro geme a mezza voce, piega il capo in avanti, gli offre la nuca senza mai fermarsi.

“Fallo,” dice, con voce _distrutta_ , “andiamo, Edo, te prego -”

Edo lo morde, e viene, e l’urlo di Lauro riempie tutta la stanza.

Quando si riprende, con un sospiro che gli vibra per tutto il corpo e il cazzo gonfio e ancora duro imprigionato nel corpo di Lauro, è come svegliarsi in una pozza di sole. Si passa la lingua sui denti e sente sapore metallico, e senza neanche aprire gli occhi si muove piano a baciargli il collo, la lingua leggera sui segni ancora freschi del morso, le labbra che ne seguono il contorno come una scusa.

Lauro mugugna qualcosa contento, soddisfatto, e piega meglio il capo per lasciarsi baciare.

“Idiota,” mormora Edo, sorridendo contro il marchio, poi gli lascia andare le mani per abbracciargli il petto e far scivolare entrambi su un fianco. Il movimento li fa sussultare, un secondo, piccolo orgasmo che scuote il corpo di Edo negli echi del primo, mentre Lauro stringe involontariamente i muscoli come se avesse paura di sentirlo uscire.

“Sta’ bono,” intima, piegando un braccio sotto il capo a mo’ di cuscino, mentre Lauro ride senza fiato.

“Colpa tua,” mormora, con voce rauca e stanca, prima di mettersi comodo contro il suo petto, come un gatto troppo cresciuto.

Il cuore di Edo dà uno strattone doloroso, che non ha nulla a che fare coi feromoni.

“Meglio?” chiede, massaggiandogli distrattamente un fianco. La prima botta è sempre la più forte, ma non significa che il calore sia finito qui.

“Mmh mmh,” mormora Lauro. Ha gli occhi chiusi, come se stesse per addormentarsi, ma trova la mano di Edo e inizia ad accarezzarla, seguendogli il contorno delle dita con le proprie. “Stanco, ma bene.”

“Oh, ma hai fatto colazione?” si ricorda, un po’ inutilmente, visto che per il momento non possono andare da nessuna parte. “Devi mangiare qualcosa.”

“Per i nostri bambini?” dice Lauro, _scherzando_ , ma c’è una nota nella sua voce che stona. Quasi seria, come se fosse una prova.

Edo inspira, trattiene il fiato, espira. “Magari,” dice, e si stringe meglio alla schiena di Lauro.

Così vicino, ancora _dentro_ di lui, sente il suo cuore raddoppiare il battito. Lauro non dice niente, per un momento che sembra infinito, e poi prende la sua mano e sa la porta sopra la pancia, lasciandola lì, calda e sicura.

Dovrebbero parlarne - parlarne _davvero_ \- ma non è questo il momento. Ora ci sono solo loro due, uniti, intrecciati, e non serve altro.


End file.
